Something Different (Revised)
by NatalieHawk
Summary: The mystery of the Night Fury still remains unsolved, this may be the last chance to find out its true meaning. Prices will be paid and the consequences can lead up to unbearable pain. What to lose is to gain and what to gain is to lose. How can one gain what was lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a revised version of the original story I wrote. I intend to change it up a big :3 hope you like. I was listening way to much to El Dorado by Two Steps from Hell. You should listen to it, it's really amazing!**

_This was Berk. Though it may not look like much, this wet heap of rock packed more than a few surprises. Our history was more interesting than others. In most places you would hear of wars, chiefs, and treaties, but here, our history was dragons. In the beginning, they used to be a bit of a problem, but then they all moved in. We had custom stables, all you can feeding reserves, and even top of the line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. During that time, a lunatic named Drago Bludvist tried to build a dragon army. For what reason? We still haven't figured that out. A lot of things have changed since then. I had become chief and had to attend to the chiefly duties, much to my despair and we've discovered new dragons in new lands. We also got other tribes to make peace with the dragons. As for me, nothing much has changed..._

All five of my friends stood before me and gave me questioning looks once I finished my proposal about finding out what happened to the Night Furies.

"Hiccup are you sure you want to go through with this?" Astrid questioned, her eyes filling with concern. I used to fall for that trick, but not anymore, if you want something done right, you have to ignore everything and crush that sympathy inside of you, you have to push through the clouds and leave everything behind.

"Yes, this is our last chance! I can't believe I've never thought of doing this before, but now that I have, we have to do it." I confirmed with fierceness in my tone. Astrid shook her head in a disapproving way, why does she care? She should've thought of that before all of this.

"Hiccup, there's thousands of islands with clues and over half of them mean nothing. We would have to go through everything and find out which ones mean something and which ones don't." Fishlegs tried to reason with me, but I shrugged him off.

"Then we had better get started. There won't be another chance like this." I said while turning away from them and left. I can't believe this; all of the chief duties are really getting to my nerve. I knew I wasn't cut out for the chief job. I stormed into the house to be greeted by my mother and my dragon Toothless. Toothless is a Night Fury, probably the last of his kind.

"Hiccup, I think you should rest, you've been working nonstop." she said to me. She was probably right, but I can't rest with all this stress.

"Are we going to have any visitors anytime soon?" I asked and collapsed into a chair with an exasperated sigh.

"I believe we are having the chief from another tribe in about a week to sign another peace treaty." my mother explained to me. I fell back against the chair again and groaned.

"Please don't tell me we have to hide the dragons."

"The only way to have actual peace isn't by hiding." she replied.

"So I'll take that as a 'no'." I stated while she laughed at my response. Then I felt a weight on me and looked down to see Toothless's head on my lap. I pet his head and smiled.

"Hey there bud, it's good to see you, too." I said to him as he licked my hand. I groaned in disgust and wiped off his dragon saliva. "That is disgusting."  
This just caused Toothless to do this imitation of a laugh which was pretty amusing. Just then the door burst open revealing the last person I wanted to see, Astrid.

"What do you want, I thought you went with the others." I spat out.

"I thought you would appreciate that we found something." she rolled her eyes at me. What a pleasant gesture. At hearing this I sat up.

"We found a book, supposedly a diary of some sort, the only words we could understand were 'Night Fury', so we figured that it was significant and that we would show you." she explained and held out a book. It looked pretty battered up. How did this thing manage stay in one piece? I took the book and peered at its pages. What she said was true, the only words that I understood were 'Night Fury'.

"I'll take a look at it later." I said and she left. My mother walked into the room and eyed the book curiously.

"Where did you get that?" she asked and walked over to me.

"Astrid gave it to me since I sent them out looking for objects that would be significant to the Night Fury and maybe lead us to where they are." I replied and held out the book for her to look at. She opened the book and stared at its pages as her eyes widened. I got out of the chair and stood up slowly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I questioned cautiously. She looked at me with terror filled eyes, something was up.

"I-I don't think this will be of any assistance." Mom stammered and closed the book.

"Why? What did it say?" I pestered clearly craving answers.

"It'd be best if you didn't know." she answered and went somewhere

"What is so bad about it that you can't tell me!?" I yelled across the house as she left. I stared at the door a bit longer before breaking into a scream.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are appreciated and please let me know how and did and what you liked about it or what I should improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided that I would be switching around on the P.O.V. in each chapter. The first chapter was Hiccup's P.O.V. and this chapter is going to be in my OC Orion's P.O.V.**

_This is Casedjra. Though it may not look like the stereotypical type of viking island, it has more than a few interesting surprises, the Night Fury. This breed of dragons used to live among us in peace on the Old Island, but something happened. Another viking tried to take control over them, but he didn't know that the Night Fury has no alpha. Because of this ruthless act, one Night Fury changed, somehow the alpha got into its mind. I will never forget that night, that night of horror and flames that burned our home and killed the ones we loved. There were few survivors and those that survived were sworn to secrecy and never told anyone of our past..._

I lied on the bench and stared at the wood that surrounded me. I sighed as a felt a scaly nose nudge my hand; I looked over to my dragon, Shai. She was a Night Fury also, but she was a unique one. Every Night Fury has its own secrets. There's also different types of Night Furies such as Shai, she's an Albino Night Fury. No one sees what I see in them, the true beauty of the Night Fury, for some reason, people are scared of them. Of course if you provoke or threaten then yeah, you should be scared. Shai not only shot blue fire, but ice also which is what makes her different.

I have one best friend named Peridot, who had a Skrill named Rissa. We were the only two who were allowed to have a dragon since, one, people have major trust issues, and two, because they're scared of the dragons. Sometimes I wish I could just leave, but I can't because I have duties and responsibilities as the chief's daughter.

Just as I was about to take Shai for a fly, my dad burst into the house.

"Good to see your up." he acknowledged as I nodded. He continued, "Well, we have had a minor change of plans and we will be going to Berk today."

"What!? Why!?" I asked since I hated visiting other islands with other people.

"You will find out, now go get ready." Dad ordered.

"Shai's coming." I stated with a glare.

"No she's not coming." he argued.

"Yes she is." I said now standing tall and firm. "If she stays, then I stay. If she goes, then I go."

"Alright, but on one condition, I hear something bad that has to do with her, I am banishing her from Casedjra."

"What? You can't banish her, I told you, if she goes, then I go. That applies to EVERTHING." I countered.

"Fine." he said and left. I continued to glare at where he once stood ignoring the constant nudges from Shai. Shai probably got annoyed so she knocked me over.

"It's okay Shai." I cooed as I rubbed her blueish nose causing her to wiggle it. I mentally _awwed_ at this.

"You want to take the ship, or should we go there our way?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Shai opened her wings and bent down so I could get on her back.

"Our way it is." I jumped onto Shai's back and she took off out the window. We only got a little ways out when I heard a voice calling to us from below. I looked down and saw a figure that I assumed was my dad's. _Here we go again. _I flew Shai back down and we landed in front of him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he questioned me.

"I am going to Berk on Shai. Not a slow boat." I replied.

"You are going to Berk the same way we are. You can send Shai over there by herself, but you are going there on this boat and that's final."

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." I rolled my eyes and turned to Shai.

"You heard the old man, looks like you'll be waiting for me this time." I whispered to her. She nodded her large head and speed off into the skies.

"Hey Orion! I'm going with you to this Berk place." someone said to me. I turned around and saw Peridot with a few supplies in her hands such as food. I nodded I trudged up the plank to the creaky ship.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking." I mumbled as I stood at the bow of the ship. I looked up at the skies to where Shai was.

_Be careful_


End file.
